


Numb and Dumb

by Topvtap



Category: Dark Blue Kiss, Taynew
Genre: And flustered newwie, Fluff, Just pure adorable tay tawan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topvtap/pseuds/Topvtap
Summary: Tay got a surgery and now he is not on his senses and saying nonsense to someone he thought a stranger but is actually his boyfriend.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Numb and Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from this tweet: https://twitter.com/nttsthetic/status/1292449613236977665?s=19
> 
>   
> This is just really short hope you guys like it.
> 
> Twt: @swamperth_

Its been several hours since Tay's surgery, everyone is worried. Hin and their friends are patiently waiting in the lobby.

"New, can you please sit down? I know you are worried but please you're making me really dizzy," Gun requested.

"Sorry... It's just I'm really worried about him." New replied.

"Don't worry, everything will gonna be fine," Off reassured.

"Thank you guys," new responded hugging both off and gun with such warmth.

New then decided to play a game on his phone to distract himself. The moment he opens an app to his phone, a doctor came to their area.

"How is our friend doc?" Everyone stood up and bombarded the doctor a lot of questions.

"Don't worry, he is fine now. We put him to room 209, you can go check on him. But the anesthesia will take a while in his system so he is not really on his usual self for now."

"Thank you doc," the friends all answered and quickly went to the room the doctor told them. 

As soon as they opened the door, they saw tay awake and is smiling. "Hey, how are you guys?" Tay said as he is being assisted by the nurse on his right side.

"Its the side effect of the anesthesia, he will feel high for the meantime, but he will be back after like 30 minutes," the nurse told the group. "I'll go now, I will check on him later after 30 minutes." The nurse added.

Everyone thanked the nurse as she left the room. 

"Hey Gun, can you come here for a second?" Tay requested and Gun rapidly went to tay's side, but new is still standing in front of him thinking why he hasn't got noticed by his boyfriend. 

"Who is that guy?" Tay whispered to Gun although not really as the whole room heard what he just said.

"What?" Gun said, confused.

"Who is he? He really looks cute," Tawan said making gun and off chuckle to his words.

"I'm going to video this, can't wait until tay can go back to his senses and see this video hahaha," Off said while taking his phone from his pocket and filming the bizarre moment that is happening right now.

"Hey mister, what's your name?" Tawan still high and asked new.

New stepped forward and held tay's hand, "I am new," new said, his lips forming a smile because of how cute tay right now.

"You really look so gorgeous did you know that? You are the prettiest person I have ever seen." Tay suddenly confessed making new flustered.

"I know... You tell me that every day," new responded and chuckles.

"What? Why did I say that? I mean you are really gorgeous but why do I say that every day?" Tawan now really confused about what is happening.

"Its because I am your boyfriend"

"YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND?? REALLY??? OH GOD, I AM SO DAMN LUCKY," Tawan is still high and in disbelief of what is happening.

"For how long?" Tawan asked making a straight stare at New. "Wow, your eyes are glimmering." He added.

New does not know how to respond to all the words Tay kept on blubbering, even Off and Gun are just laughing on the couch on the side of the room.

"Do we have kids yet??" 

"Not yet"

"Oh men, what about our call sign? Do I call you babe or honey?"

"No you silly, you call me Hin," New laughed at Tay's words.

"Woahhh, I really hit a jackpot. You are so pretty and gorgeous, wowwww." Tay kept on mumbling these words and New really finds it adorable.

"Did I gave you that bracelet??"

"Yup, you did, for our anniversary."

"Wow, I must REALLY like you." 

"Yeah you really liked me," new responded shyly.

"Can't wait for you to finally go back to your senses," Off interrupting New and Tay's talk. "Now, I have a video to keep you embarrassed for your whole lif—"

"Ssshhhhh" Gun covered Off's mouth and grab his partner's hand. "We will leave you guys for a moment. We will be back after 10 minutes," Gun said while dragging Off.

**Author's Note:**

> Twt: @swamperth_


End file.
